Hell Of A Wake Up Call
by I'mNotYourAngel
Summary: Clary hates being woken up. Jace plans to change that. Oneshot.


Clary groaned softly as she emerged from sleep, blinking in the low morning light. She glanced at her alarm clock, wrinkling her brow in confusion at the early time displayed. Clary wasn't usually up before 10 am, but it was barely 7 now. She rolled her head to the side, searching for her boyfriend and frowning a bit when she found the other side of her bed empty.

"Jace?" she called out groggily, sitting up a little.

She jumped slightly as she felt a hot mouth pressed against her inner thigh, smiling lazily as she settled back into her pillows.

"Are you serious?" she giggled.

"Are you complaining?" Jace's muffled voice came from underneath the duvet.

"Absolutely not," she sighed, lifting her hips to help him slide her panties down her legs.

Jace chuckled, teasingly licking and sucking at her sensitive flesh until she was panting and squirming against his mouth.

"Jace..." she whined, gasping quietly as he dragged his tongue through her slit, lapping up her juices.

A sudden knock on the door made her jump. Jace just chuckled and continued to slowly tease her as the door opened and Isabelle poked her head in.

"I didn't mean to wake you," she said apologetically. "I was just wondering if you've seen Jace?"

"Um, not since last night," Clary stammered. It was _technically_ true.

"Crap. Alec's looking for him."

Clary gasped as Jace's tongue delved into her, clapping her hand over her mouth and trying to pass it off as a yawn. Izzy's eyebrows drew together sympathetically.

"I'll let you go back to sleep," she said, smiling softly as she stepped back and pulled the door closed behind her.

"Dammit, Jace," Clary hissed, shuddering when he laughed against her.

Jace took pity on her and stopped teasing, slipping through her folds and tonguing her clit in fast, tight circles. She sucked in a shuddering breath, arching her back and fisting the sheets at her sides.

_"Shit,"_ she whimpered as her thighs started to shake, tossing her head to the side and clutching her pillow in her fists.

_"Jace,"_ she gritted out, her hips rutting against his mouth in search of her release. He gripped her hips to hold her still and flattened his tongue against her, moving it in a gentle wave that had her moaning as it dragged across her clit.

"Oh_ fuck,"_ she sobbed out as her orgasm hit, gasping loudly as a deep shudder pulsed through her body. Jace lapped at her gently until the waves subsided and she squirmed away, too sensitive in the aftermath to take any more stimulation.

Slowly, he inched his way back up her body, dropping kisses along her chest and torso before flipping the covers off his head and grinning down at her. Her face was flushed, her eyes half-lidded and lips red and bitten.

"Good morning," he said cheekily. Clary rolled her eyes but the corners of her mouth turned up.

"It's looking that way," she smirked. "Let's see if we can keep it going."

"I wish," he muttered as he dropped a quick kiss on her mouth. "You heard Iz, Alec's looking for me."

Clary raised an eyebrow as she slipped her hand between them and palmed his obvious erection.

"You're telling me that you're gonna go meet with the head of the Institute without taking care of this first?" she teased, still caressing him through his briefs. Jace groaned and dropped his head to her shoulder, barely resisting the urge to thrust into her hand.

"Come on, baby, it's me or a cold shower..."

"Fuck," he growled, lifting his head and capturing her swollen lips with his own in a deep, possessing kiss, swallowing her startled gasp.

"You've convinced me."

His lips and teeth marked a trail down her neck and over her collarbone, roughly tugging the front of her tank top down when it halted his explorations. She cried out as he tugged her nipple with his teeth, the sharp squeeze sending a jolt of pleasure up her spine.

_"Jace."_

He lifted his eyes to meet hers, the emerald orbs burning with lust. He lunged forward to kiss her again, nipping at her lips with his own as he wriggled out of his briefs and lined their hips up, pushing into her in one smooth motion.

_"Fuck,"_ her muffled cry against his lips making him smile, kissing her harder as she dug her nails into his shoulders.

Jace started thrusting into her steadily, moaning low in his throat as she moved her hips with him. He wasn't gonna last long.

"Touch yourself, Clary," he gasped as he broke their mouths apart, panting as his rhythm began to falter.

Clary slipped her hand between her legs, her breath coming quicker as she gently stroked her clit. She used her free hand to tug at her nipple, gasping loudly as her back began to arch.

"Shit, I'm coming," she gasped, her voice tight. She cried out hoarsely as she came, melting into the mattress as Jace reached his own release. He groaned loudly as she tightened around him, gripping her hips tightly and burying his face in her chest as he tried to catch his breath. She didn't move as he pulled out of her, turning over and dropping onto his back next to her.

"Shit," she breathed quietly, huffing out a small laugh. Jace grinned as he rolled to face her. Her chest was rising and falling with each rapid breath, one breast still hanging out the front of her shirt. She looked like a debauched mess and it made Jace want to take her all over again.

"Uh uh," she shook her head laughing, recognizing the look on his face. "One morning quickie is enough, you're already late."

"Buzzkill," Jace muttered, dropping a quick kiss on her mouth before rolling over and getting out of the warm bed. He dressed quickly, feeling Clary's eyes on him the whole time.

"What was that about one quickie being enough?" he teased her.

"Just appreciating the view," she shot back, grinning. "I have a hot boyfriend."

"Yeah, you do," he laughed as he kissed her one more time before heading to the door. "Go ahead, go back to sleep, lazybones."

Clary poked her tongue out at him before rolling over, burying her face in the pillows as her breathing started to even out.

Jace slipped out, shutting the door behind him, and turned around, his grin slipping off his face as he came face to face with Isabelle, leaning against the wall with a knowing smirk on her face.

"Uh- I was, um..." he stammered lamely, feeling caught.

She just raised an eyebrow at him, straightening up and making her way back down the hall.

"Bossman wants to see you," she called over her shoulder.

Jace just gaped for a second, feeling flustered, before shaking his head and following after her.


End file.
